A wireless communication system can be utilized to provide wireless access to various communication services (e.g., voice, video, data, messaging, content broadcast, etc.) for users of the system. Wireless communication systems can operate according to a variety of network specifications and/or standards, such as Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS), Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) Long Term Evolution (LTE), High Speed Packet Access (HSPA). These specifications and/or standards use different modulation techniques, such as Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA), Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA), Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA), Multi-Carrier CDMA (MC-CDMA), Single-Carrier CDMA (SC-CDMA), Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiple Access (OFDMA), Single-Carrier Frequency Division Multiple Access (SC-FDMA), and so on.
Technological advances have provided significant increases in the computing power and networking capabilities of mobile devices. The technical capabilities of these devices have made them appealing to professionals, students, and casuals users alike. This broad appeal has resulted in the virtual ubiquity of mobile devices, and a constantly expanding volume of wireless subscribers. There are multiple wireless communication service providers constantly competing for these subscribers, and relatively recent technological developments, that enable wireless subscribers to keep their line number when they switch service providers, have made it easier for subscribers to exploit the competition among service providers.
Managing, maintaining, and interpreting the data generated by millions of wireless subscribers is becoming increasingly cumbersome with continual increases in subscriber growth, data usage, and inter-service provider movement. Accordingly, it would be desirable to implement techniques for effectively and efficiently analyzing and rendering subscriber data.
The above-described deficiencies are merely intended to provide an overview of some of the problems of conventional systems and techniques, and are not intended to be exhaustive. Other problems with conventional systems and techniques, and corresponding benefits of the various non-limiting embodiments described herein may become further apparent upon review of the following description.